


PRESSURE (aka druck but Ancient Greece)

by AroAceMess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Copious amounts of weed, Druck au, F/M, Fluff, I can’t write it that well, It’s killing me so I’m writing this, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Solace, Underage Drinking, You Have Been Warned, everyone is a disaster and communication doesn’t exist, give these kids a break, heavy angst in parts, hopefully no smut, if I have missed any trigger warnings don’t hesitate to tell me, kinda slow burn, literally me writing season 3 of druck but Percy Jackson, they did it lads, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceMess/pseuds/AroAceMess
Summary: I literally re wrote druck episodes but with our favourite motley band of disaster demigods. Have fun.~The screen goes black and the name Nico comes up in all caps again.He is sat with Percy and the blonde girl by the lake.He is walking alone with Percy outside.He is walking alone with Percy inside.Black screen, ‘you feel the’Cut to Nico he’s says ‘I didn’t think it would escalate like this’ to an unknown girl.Black screen, ‘pressure’He is walking alone by the wall.





	1. TRAILER

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to hell week everyone watching druck. To celebrate this fun and not at all painful time I thought I’d pay homage to what is in my opinion the best remake of skam with this almost crack fic. If your up to date with druck you know exactly what is going to happen, but you don’t need to have watched the show to understand it as I’ve changed literally all the characters.
> 
> Let’s just pray that some clause in article 13 doesn’t come and snipe this off the web!!!
> 
> NB - the first chapter TRAILER is writen differently to all the others which are in first person or second person (I can never remember which is which) and all the chapters will be different lengths depending on the clip length 
> 
> I should be revising, I have a gcse french oral in two weeks. Oh well!! Don’t expect anything close to a consistent upload schedule, I’m an unmotivated pile of shit, I will try for at least once a week however.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this xxx

N I C O : trailer 

Billie elish’s bury a friend can be heard playing in the background. 

A vaguely Italian looking boy with messy dark hair sits alone in a room, he looks tired and run down in a jumper and sweats. He could do with a shower. He looks into the camera and it cuts away.

The name Nico flashes onto a black screen in bright yellow block lettering. 

Now it cuts back to the boy but this time he’s walking through a tunnel covered in graffiti, he has his hood up. He looks board. 

A blonde girl is pushing a bike she’s dressed for the cold in a purple pea coat and is talking to the girl next to her, she’s considerably shorter with a mane of natural hair stuffed under a cap. Her eyes are too gold. They are talking. 

The blonde girl says ‘have you talked to him lately’ and the camera cuts away to her and presumably Nico talking in a kitchen.

‘Where’s Percy’ she asks him

He shrugs ‘no idea’ 

Nico is now stood outside with a tall dark haired boy with stunning eyes. The boy walks away from him to join the girl with blonde hair. Nico looks sad. 

The background flashes back to black. In yellow block lettering it says ‘your world is turned upside down’

The blonde girl appears again she asks ‘and Nico’ to the boy with the nice eyes 

‘I try to distract him a little but ...’ he doesn’t finish.

Nico is walking through the tunnel again, but now we can see it isn’t a tunnel but instead the side of a wall or bridge. ‘That only works semi well’ we can’t see the boy from before, but we can hear him.

Nico is sat with the blonde girl by a lake, the camera pans to reveal the tall boy with the nice eyes.

The screen is black again ‘you feel lost’ is in the yellow lettering this time.

We get a brief cut of him walking past the wall before we are at a party with Nico and the tall dark haired boy.

It cuts to him sitting in a corner booth with a pretty Asian girl with a black bob and sharp eyeliner. She is laughing, he is not. Someone says ‘well Nico is quite cute’ the camera pans to reveal the blonde girl, a girl with caramel coloured hair and a Native American girl - we can assume the one in the middle made the remark. 

The blonde girl says ‘I don’t think Nico is into you’.

Black screen, the writing says ‘you are not alone’ 

Cut to Nico stood outside ‘Percy is my best friend’, he fist bumps the tall boy with dark hair, we assume he is Percy.

The blonde girl is with the African American girl from earlier, she’s showing her a screenshot on a phone. ‘When Nico gave me his phone this was open’ the tab reads, gay porn.

The screen goes black and the name Nico comes up in all caps again. 

He is sat with Percy and the blonde girl by the lake.

He is walking alone with Percy outside.

He is walking alone with Percy inside.

Black screen, ‘you feel the’

Cut to Nico he’s says ‘I didn’t think it would escalate like this’ to an unknown girl.

Black screen, ‘pressure’

He is walking alone by the wall. 

The music fades out as the clip ends.


	2. EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His flat share is packed, the lights are red and there are people fucking everywhere. He can’t see his sister or her boyfriend but he can see the rest of her friends. He can see drew, she’s halfway to wasted and probably beautiful. Mitchell is grinding with some faceless boy in the corner, he can see Lou in her dressing gown perched on the counter. He’s so damn board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master list of character swaps for people who have watched druck 
> 
> Matteo : Nico   
> David : will  
> Laura : Kayla   
> Jonas : Percy   
> Hanna : annabeth   
> Abdi : Leo  
> Sam : calypso   
> Carlos : Jason   
> Kiki : piper  
> Mia : hazel   
> Alexander : frank   
> Sara : drew  
> Leonie : lacy   
> Linn : Lou Ellen   
> Hans : Mitchell   
> Amira : Reyna

Clip one : everything is different 

His flat share is packed, the lights are red and there are people fucking everywhere. He can’t see his sister or her boyfriend but he can see the rest of her friends. He can see drew, she’s halfway to wasted and probably beautiful. Mitchell is grinding with some faceless boy in the corner, he can see Lou in her dressing gown perched on the counter. He’s so damn board. 

He’s trying to make it to the bathroom where Leo and Percy and Jason are probably getting high in his tub but as he’s shoving his way beer bottle first through the crowd and pair of arms grab him. Drew tanka his sort of girlfriend hauls him in. He doesn’t want to humour her but he does, sways with her for a minute or four in the throng of other bodies. She’s wearing a skirt that belongs on a ten year old school girl and a jumper that might be his. She drags him in for a kiss.

He feels nothing, just numb, but still half heartedly kisses back until she gets board and moves on to attack his neck, at which he awkwardly rubs her back and stares off into the distance. He finds a way out of her vice grip and continues the laborious push through the mass of bodies. 

The bathroom is blissfully quite compared to the loud of outside despite being full of his friends, the clock reads 00:02 it’s Saturday now. Leo and Jason and percy are sat in the tub, bottle bong in Percy’s hands thick smoke in the air. Someone throws the baggie of weed at him, he’s not so board now.

Leo reaches out grabby hands from his slumped position in the tub ‘dude just smell it and give it back’ he smells it but makes no move to hand the boy his weed back. He’s been good lately, he deserves this. He squishes his way imbetween Percy and Jason, his heart races. He ignores it. 

‘Hey leo, look at this one.’ Through the haze of smoke Jason reaches across to thrust a phone in Leo’s face, on the screen is some diagram of some strange sex position. He sighs. Leo takes the phone studies it for a bit too long before commenting.

‘How’s that supposed to work’ Percy passes him the bong, he tries to tune them out. Jason is explaining how it works like this is a rational conversation to be having in a bathtub at 00:02 in the morning on a Saturday while getting high. He continues to ignore them. Leo’s asking some dumb questions now about holding onto legs. He takes another hit. 

Percy puts his two cents in, a snort of ‘onto her legs’ and shows him the diagram on Jason’s phone. Nico doesn’t laugh. ‘Looks exhausting though’ he can see his friends aren’t going to give this up anytime soon. 

Jason and Leo have an argument of dicks hurting and angles and sitting, he takes another hit. Now they’re comparing sex to triangles, Nicos head hurts. Hypotenuse, catheter, cathetus. Nico takes a hit and passes the bottle bong back to Percy. 

‘Hey how’s it going with you and drew, have you slept together yet’ Jason’s voice permeates through his high somehow and he takes a moment to decide how to answer. He decides to lie.

‘You bet’ his insides are churning and the thought has his skin crawling and burning. He don’t thinks he would ever touch her like that. He knows why, he doesn’t think about it. Percy takes a hit, Percy is right there. His friends congratulate him, he feels fake. 

Jason shoots up ‘oh fuck, piper has called me three times.’ He drags Leo and Percy up out of the bath ‘come on wankers we’re going’ there is muted protest from his friends but they eventually get up. They make crude remarks about getting with girls and try to drag him along. He makes his excuses ‘I’m just finishing the bowl’ and they leave. He locks the door. Leo shouts a last reminder to take care of the weed. He shoves him off. 

He takes a minute, looks himself up and down in the mirror. He’s a fucking mess. He finishes the bowl. 

Outside Leo is failing at flirting with pretty much every girl while Percy is dancing with some red head from the year below, Rachel or something. Across the room annabeth dances with piper and Jason and tries not to be jealous. They broke things off ages ago after all. She doesn’t give a shit. 

Nico leaves the bathroom and pushes back through the ground, through the middle of Percy and the new red head, into the sea of people. The police are here, Lou shoves him in their direction ‘your talking to them Nico, I can’t talk to them you can do it’ he tries to say no but he’s too fucking high. When the police ask leo who the renter is, he points at him. Rat bastard.

He turns and tries to get away. He remembers the weed he’s illegally carrying, he pushes it into someone’s bag. Her name is Reyna he thinks, she’s in his bio class and looks like she could kill a man with her nails. He doesn’t know that she’s on her way out. The police man catches his arm and asks him if he’s the tenant, he says no and shoves him off in franks direction. He basically lives here. The police man gives them a warning about noise, a promise to come back for the stereo next time. He sees Reyna leave. 

Everyone is quite for a moment ‘they’re gone.’ The music is turned back on.

It’s even louder this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d post the first clip today as well, the title is the clip title in English. I would highly recommend the show if you haven’t watched it yet. 
> 
> Have a good day/night xx


	3. THE MORNING AFTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Saturday, 13 minutes past midday and Nico is waking up. Percy is in his bed. He feels like he’s suffocating. His rooms a mess his heads a mess, there’s a boy in his bed. He sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s clip broke me, jonas is finally gaining brain cells I’m so proud of him. Somewhere in Italy gio is feeling proud! 
> 
> Part 3 of this dumpster fire to celebrate hell week pt1 being over!

Clip two : the morning after 

It’s Saturday, 13 minutes past midday and Nico is waking up. Percy is in his bed. He feels like he’s suffocating. His rooms a mess his heads a mess, there’s a boy in his bed. He sighs. Sleep is rubbed out of eyes, there’s a text from his mom on his phone some bible verse or another, it sends a stab of sadness through him. Leo is asking after his weed, he doesn’t answer yet. He puts his phone away. 

He turns over and Percy is there, sleeping peacefully unaware, he lifts his arm up and goes to touch him, he would never no. His hand hovers above his hair but never makes contact. He’s a fucking coward, but he’s glad. He pulls back, the red head has scrawled her number on Percy’s arm, he can only feel sad for a moment because Mitchell is bursting in and throwing himself face down in between them with a little oof. ‘It’s so messy out there’ Percy wakes up ‘I don’t want to clean up’ 

Mitchell asks him if he can go and buy rolls, he says no. ‘Why not?your sister would do it! I’m sure Percy would appreciate it as well!’ He doesn’t know how Mitchell can be this awake yet, he tries to dig deeper into his pillow.

‘Dude why are you in nicos bed’ Percy and Mitchell are both propped on their elbows now looking at each other. ‘I could ask you the same question’ it’s laced with teasing and humour but it’s all a little too much for him. ‘I’m waiting for you obviously’ there’s a beat of strange silence before he’s propelling himself up. ‘I’ll go and buy rolls.’ 

Lou is here now saying something about pancakes and their pathetic lack of food and cookware. She sounds like she might cry, she’s wearing a pair of Mitchell’s sweats and his jumper. He thinks she does it to assert dominance over them, it might be working. He’s pulling on trousers she’s sat on his bed ‘I don’t even know how to make pancakes!’

‘Since hazel has been at Franck’s place all the time everything has gone downhill.’ He’s mildly offended by this but kind of agrees. Hazel used to do the weekly shop, hazel could cook. He makes a mental note to call her later. Percy offers to make pancakes, Nico wonders if he’s going to dye them blue. Mitchell takes a photo of the three of them to send to haze from their ‘survival camp’ he half snorts and half scoffs, he lives with a bunch of insane people. 

He zips up his coat and throws one of his huge grandpa fleeces on over the top ‘I’ll get some eggs as well then’ and he’s out the door. He needs out for a few hours he thinks. 

He’s down the stairs out the building and onto the street when he realises he hasn’t got his wallet, he sends a text off to Mitchell and asks him to throw it down. Drew texts him asking if he slept well, he says he did when he didn’t and asks if she did too. He doesn’t care. The wallet is launched from the window and hits him in the face.

‘I found it!!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried™️, leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed I guess. Have a great day/night


	4. HEART STOPS BEATING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Monday, just past eight in the morning and he’s on his way to school. He passes a couple, they look a bit like he and drew would if. He doesn’t really know how to end that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the writers of druck and also like Jesus or something. They did it lads! David is canonically trans, episode 8 is simultaneously killing me and making me live so hard. Conclusion, yes!

Clip three : heart stops beating

It’s Monday, just past eight in the morning and he’s on his way to school. He passes a couple, they look a bit like he and drew would if. He doesn’t really know how to end that thought. He’s in jeans and a hoodie and a fleece and he’s tired even though he slept for eight hours the night before. His phone buzzes. Drew, it’s a selfie and she’s probably very pretty but it’s raining and he doesn’t fucking care. Appearances are appearances however so he texts her back, cool. The rest of his walk is uneventful.

Percy and Jason and Leo aren’t hard to spot. Jason and Percy are built like trees and Leo makes enough noise for ten people on his own. Jason greets him with some strange high five fist bump hand shake combo witch Leo copies. ‘What are we talking about’ Percy jumps to fill him in. 

‘You now the red head, linns friend. She looks a bit like Merida from brave’ he nods and a quirk of Percy’s brows clues him in. The others are congratulating him ‘she’s a 10, go get some man’ his heart hurts, he shoves it off and quirks his friends a small smile. As long as he’s happy. Percy says something about a date but he’s not listening.

Leo’s asking about the weed, he says he’ll sort it. Leo let him know that it costs a lot of money, again. He tells him he knows, again. He leaves, he has businesses to take care of. Annabeth and calypso are lent up against a wall laughing about something when he goes up to talk to them. 

He says hi, calypso compliments him on the party, he thanks her. He’s gunning to ask his questions and leave. ‘Do you know where Reyna is’ Percy’s dancing for some reason and he’s a bit distracted. So is annabeth. ‘She sick why’ he sighs and shakes his head ‘it doesn’t matter thanks anyway.’ When he leaves he can feel their confused glances being shot back at him. He rounds the corner and shoots a text to Reyna. Hi, how’s it going?

He rounds the corner pulling up his hood and sees someone. The guy is new, tall and blonde decked out in black jeans and a big black coat with only the hint of a blue collar poking out. He’s got huge clunky headphones on over a mess of blonde curls, he’s got a nose ring and blue eyes and tanned skin. He may be the most oddly beautiful thing nicos ever seen. He kills that thought quickly. 

Their eyes meet for a second and it sounds cliche but time seems to slow, he can feel the others eyes on him after he rounds the corner. He can’t say anything he was staring just as bad. He makes his way to his next class and try’s to crush the strange beginnings of emotions he’s not ready to face right now brewing up inside him. 

He doesn’t think about drew or Percy or the weed for the rest of the day. The boy seems to have taken over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally have a french oral tomorrow, I’m going to fail! Sorry this is late am a bit sick rn


	5. THE WEED DEAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s here, she’s late but here, and sits down a few seats away from him. He moves next to her away from Percy. He asks her if she’s feeling better, unsure how to segue into the conversation they really need to have. Turns out he doesn’t have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I’m posting on a Monday now? I don’t know how I feel about episode eight, I’m not trans so I’m no where near qualified to be commenting on how they are portraying things? I haven’t watched ep 9 yet so no comments there

Clip four : the weed deal 

It’s Tuesday now, twenty minutes to midday and he’s sat in biology not listening to the teacher, he’s good at bio he can afford to space out for this one class, Reyna might be back today. She’s here, she’s late but here, and sits down a few seats away from him. He moves next to her away from Percy. He asks her if she’s feeling better, unsure how to segue into the conversation they really need to have. Turns out he doesn’t have to. 

‘I found your weed’ she sounds half amused half disappointed, he doesn’t even know her yet and still feels a little bad. He plays his indifference strong, acts like he doesn’t care and pours as much apathy into his return of ‘ok’ as he can. It’s not that big of a lie anyway. She’s annoyed by this, he doesn’t blame her.

‘Really Nico, that was fucked up! Why did you do that?’ He rolls his eyes and slumps a bit ‘come on, nothing even happened’ she’s getting madder, he’s just provoking her now. ‘That doesn’t make it less shitty!’ He’s annoyed now. ‘Come on stop making such a fuss about it!’ There arguing has attracted the attention of the teacher now and she calls on him ‘any additions mr Di Angelo?’ ‘No miss’ 

He sees Percy across the room now with some brunet chick, he shoots a grin over in nicos direction. He sighs and turns back to Reyna. ‘I need it back’ that’s true, it’s not technically his anyway. ‘What do I get in return for it’ this chick is good he has to say. He collapses onto the table and mumbles ‘fuck if I know, a blowjob?’ She looks at him as if he just offered her a pile of dog shit. She smirks to herself and he feels a pang of dread run through him. 

‘I’ll give you your weed if you and your boys join the end of year prank commitee!’ She looks very pleased with herself. He snorts, she can’t be fucking serious! ‘No. What. Why?’ She rolls her eyes ‘no one goes’ he makes a little gesture with his hands ‘my point exactly, why the hell should we join your shitty committee!’ She huffs, ‘do you want the weed back or not’ he nods his head a little, she grins at him ‘Friday at 6 in the auditorium then, bring your boys.’ 

‘And since you two have been getting along so well over here, here is a practice exam for the two of you to do together!’ His teacher is annoyed, Reyna looks like the teacher just asked her to babysit a cat with explosive bowl problems. ‘You will greatly benefit from explaining this years topics with your partner here, believe me! From now on you two are study partners.’ It’s a very final statement and they both sigh.

He slumps in his chair and flips over the exam paper. It’s going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one but it was a short clip, I’ve pretty much finished writing one and two now just have to tackle a few longer clips that are giving me headaches 😂.
> 
> To clarify as this isn’t very telling, Reyna will be Muslim in this and will wear a hijab as it is an integral part of the character arch she’s been inserted in. If you have a problem with that I suggest you stop reading now .


	6. ARE WE TOGETHER?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He texts his boys, tells them he’s ‘busy’ pouring in so much false innuendo he could’ve gagged, it works if Jason’s text of eggplant set square smiley with glasses is anything to go by. He sighs, typical. Sometimes he wishes they’d see through his bluffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, ep 9 and 10, it really be like that huh, all this serotonin I’m living, just what I needed to get through exams tbh! And also Laura, you ever seen a woman so beautiful you could cry?
> 
> Shoutout to anyone doing higher french on AQA, that shit was hard man

Clip five : are we together? 

It’s after school on Thursday, almost six pm and he’s sat in his bedroom on his bed across from drew. He’s not particularly paying any attention to her at all, his group chat is buzzing, Percy’s bragging about getting some and Leo’s spamming eggplant emojis. But then again she’s not paying him any attention either equally engrossed in her phone, it’s a strange sort of palpable silence. 

He texts his boys, tells them he’s ‘busy’ pouring in so much false innuendo he could’ve gagged, it works if Jason’s text of eggplant set square smiley with glasses is anything to go by. He sighs, typical. Sometimes he wishes they’d see through his bluffs.

Drew breaks the silence as she shoves her phone up in his face, ‘look so you like this’. It’s a dress, blue and made of a satiny material. He doesn’t really care, ‘yes of course’ it’s probably for prom. He’s dreading prom.

‘Maybe I’ll get it for the prom’ he shuffles where he’s sitting, he knows what she wants him to ask her. She glances at him as if trying to make her mind up before lurching forward and dragging him into a kiss that he only half returns for a moment until her phone buzzes. 

‘What are you talking about’ her answer is clipped and huffy obviously annoyed by the intrusion. ‘It doesn’t matter.’ But he gives her a half smile attempting at charm, mostly stalling, as he says ‘come on now, tell me.’ It works she leans back and in a tone that’s pure teasing quips ‘no, it’s private’ she leans back and he slumps in relief and says in what she probably thinks is feigned disinterest ‘okay’ 

Her next remark is cautious, almost nervous as she says ‘are you jealous’ he tries to channel her teasing as he says ‘maybe’ when he really, really isn’t. ‘Your so cute Nico’ and the silence is back stretching out between heartbeats. 

She looks half guilty half something else when she perks up a little and says ‘alright, you have to promise not to tell anyone’ and suddenly his night is a little more interesting. ‘I promise’ she giggles a little and leans in closer as if they are children telling secrets. ‘Lacy, she likes that new boy from our gym class’ he knows exactly who she means. ‘Do I know him?’ 

She’s still talking in a half whisper as if someone will burst into the room and spill her secrets out into the open air ‘no no, of course not. He’s new no one really knows him at all’ silence stretches until he’s uncomfortable and fidgeting, ‘do you want me to do some research or something?’ She snorts ‘yeah if you want too, can’t stop you from making new friends’ 

She’s all shy again and he thinks he knows what coming ‘so umm, I was thinking. Um, should we go to the prom together? I mean if you want too.’ No. ‘Yeah I guess’ she lights up ‘cool’ and he can see her dragging up the courage to blurt more truths out. ‘so does that mean we are official now?’

He takes a minute sat there in her tense silence before giving her a half answer ‘I don’t know? What, uh, what do you think?’ He’s a little frantic now. She looks scared and confident and it’s a strange combination ‘I don’t know.’ Her watery voice grows stronger until she launches out a very finite ‘yes’. He sighs and swallows. ‘Okay’ 

She kisses him for a long moment and there’s expectation in it that chills him to his very core and almost makes him shudder. It’s in her eyes when they pull away and only intensifies when he says ‘do you wanna’ and dies when he ends with ‘watch a movie with me’ instead of fuck. She looks a little annoyed but mostly disappointed and it bleeds through when she says ‘sure’. 

He jumps off the bed and nearly bolts out the room in search of his laptop, subtly be dammed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope enjoy, if my posting schedule gets even shitter it’s cuz exams are killing me 
> 
> Have a great day/night xx


	7. JUST RUNNING AWAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday evening the moons out and the street lamps blur in the windows of the bus, it’s half past eight and then some, and in his opinion way to late to be going back to fucking school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe it’s actually over, at least now I can hype myself up for season 4 cuz that shit is gonna be great!! But yeah episode 10 killed me but I’m so glad gremlin king and art jock are finally happy!!

Clip six : just running away 

It’s Friday evening the moons out and the street lamps blur in the windows of the bus, it’s half past eight and then some, and in his opinion way to late to be going back to fucking school. But he’s here with a handful of others looking not at all enthusiastic about the scheme they’ve signed up for. His boys are no where to be seen. 

He files in with the shuffling mass and slumps in a chair, Reyna clocks him from where she’s stood with piper and calypso and makes a gesture that seems to say ‘where are your idiots’ he shrugs, how the fuck should he know. She rolls her eyes and turns to piper. ‘Now that everyone’s here we should start yeah?’ And piper gives an over enthusiastic nod. 

The small crowd at the front disperse until it’s only calypso and piper stood in front of them, it’s piper however who stands forward to address them ringing her hands together and looking like a live wire of nerves. ‘Yeah, so, hi, it’s cool you all came!’ And then she’s frantically reaching for a tub full of offensively pink biscuits ‘I made you all vegan coconut macrons that we can all share later but first down to business.’ He rolls his eyes and slumps in his chair.

Pipers now picked up a clipboard and is bouncing on the balls of her feet. ‘Yeah um sorry I’m a bit nervous’ she steels herself a bit ‘in my opinion we should be leaving the school with a proper BAM ok!’ She’s flounders a bit so calypso steps in ‘yes exactly a proper BAM!’ Complete with hand gestures and all. Reyna looks proud. 

‘So there are a few rules’ piper starts again ‘first rule, we don’t talk about the senior prank comity, second rule, we don’t talk about the senior prank comity.’ She pauses for a laugh that never comes and says something about a list before almost dropping her stupid clipboard. He tunes out her nervous laughter in favour of texting the group chat to ask where the fuck the boys are. 

Percy says he had a date, Jason says he forgot and now piper is mad at him and Leo well, Leo just forgot. Piper sends a glare his way which he doesn’t notice. By the time he’s tuning in she’s going on about a flash mob which, fuck no. The rest of the group seems to share his thinking until Reyna turns and says ‘a flash mob sounds great, just like in the club’ in a threatening tone that piper seems to miss but gets everyone a lot more interested. 

Calypsos dancing and then piper says something about hugging teachers which is the worst idea ever because mr.D isn’t above castrating people. And then some overly buff blond guy is stood up introducing himself as butch and going on about his love of hugging. This transitions into a hand holding bonding activity and well its all just a bit much, he leaves. 

He bolts out of the room and into the corridor and in the direction of the bathroom when he bumps into, shit the blonde from earlier. His brain to mouth filter decides that it’s had enough for today and suddenly his stumbling over his words to force out and awkward ‘I wouldn’t go in there’ the blonde rightfully looks confused when he asks why.

He suppresses a shudder at the thought of the hideously social bonding activity held within that room, ‘some kind of trust circle shit, with all the holding hands you know?’ There’s a semi-awkward pause ‘unless you’re like into that?’ The blonde guy let’s out a clipped chuckle ‘uhh, nope’ he nods as sagely as he can ‘I thought so’ there’s a beat of silence as he tries to figure out what next. 

He pats his pockets down until he finds what he’s looking for, a fat little joint that he’d tucked into his pocket before he left the house. He holds it up and the guy grins at him, ‘fancy a joint’ he leads him off down a corridor out of the CCTV cameras ever present watch and offhandedly asks ‘what’s your name then’ ‘William, but everyone calls me will’. 

They’re lent against a wall in a camera blind spot with a flickering bulb their only source of light until he flicks his lighter on to light the joint. Inhale hold exhale repeat. ‘So then your new here’

‘Yeah why’ 

‘I don’t really know, I just wanted to ask’ the boy makes an affirmative sort of noise and he takes another hit ‘it’s kinda weird if you think about it’ will looks amused as he answers ‘not really, why?’ He’s scrambling to form a coherent answer on his way to high and unexpectedly tongue tied. 

‘I just mean this close to finals and all ...’ he trails off and takes a drag, this time when will answers him his voice has taken on a frosty edge ‘I had to move.’ He’s the one whose confused now ‘why’

‘I killed someone and had to go into hiding’ it’s a cryptic not answer and he has to remind his weed addled brain that it’s not literal. ‘Uhh, stress with your parents.’ Will shrugs and takes the joint taking a shallow drag. ‘Of course that’s why they’re dead now.’ He lets out a chuckle and will exhales.

‘You’ve got an eyelash there’ he takes it off his face balancing it on a finger ‘do I get a wish now?’ It’s an empty question and will just shrugs ‘my mamma always said whenever we had an eyelash if we blew it away we got a wish.’ Will takes another drag ‘it’s still just an eyelash?’ He shrugs.

‘What would you wish for though.’ It’s a loaded question and there’s a million and one answers he could give but they’re all way to personal to be telling a stranger so he goes with a cop out answer ‘I don’t know, a holiday I guess?’ If will notices his sneaky half answer he doesn’t say anything just nods and agrees, ‘I know the feeling’. He bites ‘so where would you go then.’ 

There’s a cheeky grin on wills face when he says ‘shouldn’t you know it’s your eyelash.’ He shrugs ‘I think I’d just get in a car and drive.’ Will nods seriously ‘and then straight to Detroit.’ He asks why and is hit by Will stupidly huge grin when he says ‘it’s the best music city ever’ they just stand there for a minute grinning at each other as the joint burns up in his fingers. The strange moment is shattered when someone walks around the corner. Drew. 

‘Hey don’t feel like senior prank?’ She kisses him and he sees will shrink back a bit out of the corner of his eye, drew pulls away and snatches up the joint pulling a long drag. ‘God this is nice.’ Will seems to be getting more and more uncomfortable. When he says ‘I gotta go, see you around’ it seems to be addressed to him only and then he’s off almost running around the corner and out of sight. Drew settles into the gap he left. 

‘That’s him you know’ she sounds excited for some reason, he just lets out a little confused noise; he’s been confused a lot tonight. She shakes her head like he’s a dumb five year old ‘that’s the guy, the one lacy has a crush on.’ He takes a drag of the joint as she hands it off to him and leans his head back against the wall thoughts racing. 

‘No, I think that’s someone else.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I’m rly in the thick of exam season rn so it might not be 100% polished. In better news I’m officially finished with my french gcse and french forever so, woop woop.
> 
> This clip was very dialogue heavy which isn’t my forte but I hope I did it justice.
> 
> I hope you have a good day/night xx


	8. GAYDAR AND GRINDR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d been slouched on his bed playing some mindless platformer on the switch emulator he’d painstaking downloaded onto his computer when his phone buzzed breaking his concentration making him pause the game to stop him from having to restart. It was a message from drew, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it’s over still, every day that passes I get more hyped for season four I hope they don’t do Amira dirty. 
> 
> Bit of a short one and I write Mitchell as a bit more touchy feely than Hans buts that’s purely my headcannons for what Mitchell is like and how I write him.

Clip one : Gaydar and Grindr

He’d been slouched on his bed playing some mindless platformer on the switch emulator he’d painstaking downloaded onto his computer when his phone buzzed breaking his concentration making him pause the game to stop him from having to restart. It was a message from drew, of course, - ‘are we seeing each other today?’-, he rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to deal with her right now. 

To avoid texting her back straight away he switches over to Instagram where he has a notification anyway, it’s drew again, it’s a picture of her lacy and will making a stupid pose. He doesn’t like it but finds himself zooming in cutting lacy and half of drew out of the frame. Then Mitchell bursts through his door an overly bright tornado of sound wearing nicos dressing gown. 

‘Excuse me, ever heard of privacy?!’ Mitchell ignores him and flops down next to him on the bed half on top of him and looks at his computer screen. ‘If you were a normal teenage boy that would be porn, doesn’t that get boring at some point?’ He huffs in exasperation and wrestles his arm from where Mitchell is lying on it ‘are you my mother now?’.

Michell gives him a cheeky grin and wiggles under his arm, ‘only if you want me to be my dear, now tell me do you think he’s fit.’ An overly bright phone screen is shoved in his face and there’s a picture of a overly muscular blonde dude with his shirt off flexing obnoxiously. His response of ‘I don’t know, how would I know?’ Is a bit too fast and sounds too much like a question. Mitchell just scoffs at him like he’s being ridiculous ‘darling you may be straight but you have eyes, even you can tell if a guy is hot or not. I believe in you.’ And thrusts the phone even more intently this time.

‘Dude still no idea, I thought you were still into that one guy. Connor?’ Mitchell flops back dramatically before resuming his previous position half cuddled against him ‘Connor is over, I need a rebound. What about this one.’ This guys photo is 99% abs and 0% face ‘I don’t know Mitch, no idea.’ They sit in companionable silence as Mitchell curls up a bit and continues to scroll and he picks up his phone again looking at the still open Instagram, the guy Mitchell has stopped on has nipples that look like slices of ham. They both make grossed out faces. 

‘Hey, how do you even know all these guys are gay anyway?’ Mitchell huffs out a small very patronising laugh, ‘my gaydar is excellent thank you, I can tell if someone is gay just by looking at their nose.’ He reaches up and pokes his nose. ‘Right, and I can fly.’ The laugh he barks out this time is more startled and genuine ‘jokester tonight are we, also this is Grindr a very gay dating app. If a guy uses it it’s a safe bet that he’s into dick.’ Mitchell’s looking at him like he’s dumb, he feels pretty dumb.

He scrolls through a few more profiles before deciding, pointing to some dude with an eight pack and a ginger undercut. ‘I choose this one’ and what is this Pokemon? He gives Nico a quick squeeze ‘thanks for your help my dear’ and a friendly kiss on the cheek before he’s jumping up and leaving the room. He turns just as he goes to leave and says ‘who knows, maybe you’ll be my new hazel! Bye bye butterfly!’ And with a little wave he’s gone. 

He slouches down fully intent on continuing with his game when he gets another notification from drew that makes him roll his eyes and want to throw his phone across the bed. He’s too damn tired to deal with her right now. He reads the message. 

‘Hello?? Are you going to answer me??’, his lack of response is all the answer he needs to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to point out any mistakes. 
> 
> I’m halfway through gcse season and it’s half term now so I have a week of to get shit done! 
> 
> Have a great day/night xx


	9. THE BURQA CONFUSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Monday, 9:41, that weird timeless space in between arriving at school and first class and he’s sat at the bottom of some staircase waiting for his guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to apologise for the dead silence and lack of updates these past few weeks, I’ve been dealing with a pretty bad depressive episode alongside pretty bad exam stress and haven’t found the motivation to write or edit anything in ages. 
> 
> However, I’ve officially finished high school now and I’m feeling a lot better and I’ve managed to get motivated to start writing again and now it’s the holidays I will hopefully be able to maintain some sort of schedule! 
> 
> Slight warning for religious ignorance ig it’s just the teacher being a bit of an ignorant ass? Also tw for general dumbassery I rly am trying to carry the theme of one braincell squad to these boys as well!
> 
> I hope you enjoy x

Clip two : the burqa confusion 

It’s Monday, 9:41, that weird timeless space in between arriving at school and first class and he’s sat at the bottom of some staircase waiting for his guys. They stroll through the doors in a veritable explosion of sound and colour, always so loud always so bright his friends. He has to double take them today however as they look even stranger than normal. They are all dressed as modern kids playing at being hippies, Jason in a flower crown and yellow clout goggles, Percy with a dream catcher slung round his neck flowers behind his ears and rainbow peace sign glasses and then Leo with his rainbow headband and circular blue tinted glasses. They look like a hilarious mess, why they look this way doesn’t hit him until they get right up to him. 

He face palms, ‘fuck it’s theme week.’ Part of that stupid plan piper had. Percy beams at him and clasps their hands together ‘yeah dude! Last five days ever!’ He’s very excited. They all are. ‘That’s if we don’t have to repeat.’ He’s teasing but Percy pouts ‘dude, we won’t will we.’ He points to Jason and himself ‘we won’t, but you two. Well, we’ll have to see.’ Percy and Leo make pathetically indignant squawks of ‘no!’ Which makes him chuckle.

Leo takes off his sunglasses and fixes him with a look that he might think is intimidating or maybe pleading, either way Nico can’t tell, and says ‘dude where’s my weed?’ He’s whining a bit and maybe sounds a bit like a petulant child. ‘I’m on my way to get it but your not getting it back.’ He says it with a decisive pat to Leo’s shoulder but it doesn’t stop the whiny ‘dude why’ from the boy. ‘I said I’d give it back if you all went to that stupid senior prank thing with me but you ditched, there were trust circles dude with hand holding and talking.’ Percy and Leo are laughing but Jason pulls on his sleeve with a nervous look in his eyes.

‘So, was piper there?’ He rolls his eyes, because really Jason was supposed to be smart. ‘Yes, it is her idea, she kinda has to be there.’ He winces and Percy looks concerned. ‘Dude is everything ok between you two?’ 

‘Nah bro, she won’t even talk to me anymore.’

‘Aw man, I remember when Annabeth used to do that the whole passive aggressive thing! I used to hate it cuz I could never understand it.’ They’re both sort of pouting at each other and continue chattering about their problems and he manages to zone it out until Leo puts in his stupid two cents.

‘I heard if a girl doesn’t talk to you that really means she wants to fuck you!’ He sounds way too serious to be funny and Nico tries his best to drown out their mundane chatter in his thoughts. He’s rudely snapped present when drew comes right up behind him says hey to the group and kisses him on the cheek. ‘Er why didn’t you text back yesterday?’ Shit excuse excuse ‘er, sorry, I meant to text but kinda forgot. Then I feel asleep, so. Yeah?’ He can see the boys biting back their giggle and really kind of hates them. 

‘It’s just I was a bit worried, anything could’ve happened to you. You know?’ He huffs and shakes out his shoulders before replying ‘er, well, everything’s fine. So. Yeah?’ The boys are still choking down laughter and he’s about to hit one of them. She kisses him again says a quick goodbye and is running off towards her friends. 

‘Everything alright with the two of you?’ Percy is mirroring the tone he used earlier on Jason which, dick move much. ‘Yeah its all good, I just don’t understand why I have to answer straight away.’ This is what finally gets them to laugh and Percy forces out around his giggles ‘bro, you’ve got so much to learn!’ 

After that they split off in the various directions of their respective classes, he has to go to his locker first. He keeps his locker unlocked, he doesn’t keep any valuables in their and combinations are a pain to remember and enter. He hooks his coat over the door and is halfway through grabbing his books when he sees him. Will.

Will is crouched Infront of his locker block shoving things into a black rucksack, he doesn’t spot him until he stands and turns in the direction of classes. They sort of just stare at each other for a moment before going back to their respective tasks. Nico thinks that may be all they do but then will is wandering over to him fixing him with a smile and a wave of ‘Hey’ it catches him a bit of guard so he stumbles over his reply ‘Oh Hey, you, um, everything alright?’ Wills smile is softer this time, ‘of course you?’ ‘Uh yeah’. There’s a bit of an awkward silence for a beat until lacy pushes her way in. 

She’s also dressed up in a flower crown and too large sunglasses, she sounds a little overeager and she’s bouncing on the spot when she shyly addresses will ‘hey’ it’s will who rushes out his reply this time and is all but running away from the two of them. 

Lacy watches him round the corner before pouncing on him ‘do you know if he has a girlfriend?’ He shrugs ‘how the hell should I know?’ She ponders this for a second before she looks all droopy and sad ‘I’m sure he does, he has to have a girlfriend!’ He shrugs again and walks off. Why should he care. 

His first class of the day is biology, which is borderline inhuman this early in the morning, and Reyna is a minute late to class. Her hijab is a fetching pink today with little Daisy’s on it to match her comically large daisy sunglasses, she’s also dressing up it seems, and they exchange mundane pleasantries before just looking expectantly at one another until someone breaks. 

It’s him, he leans in close and asks ‘do you have it’ she just rolls her eyes and nods and, of course she does. ‘So, can I have it?’ She gives him a pointed look over those stupid sunglasses ‘you broke your promise, I was promised four boys I only saw you. And you left straight away!’ He’s rolling his eyes now ‘yeah, as if I’m about to participate in trust circles and I don’t control the boys’ the continue to bicker until the teacher walks in with a loud good morning that cuts them off. 

‘Please can I have it back.’ He sounds a little too pathetic and she sighs. ‘Fine but only because it’s not funny anymore, kick your bag over to mine.’ He does and she starts to try and inconspicuously transfer the little baggies of weed from her bag to his. The teacher notices ‘Reyna, Nico what on earth are you doing over there.’ Reyna doesn’t even panic as he says a smoothish ‘nothing’ she just drops the weed back into her bag and pretends to tuck something in her hijab. 

The teacher walks over ‘Reyna, what did you tuck into your burqa just now?’ Reyna looks mildly insulted as she snaps back ‘what, you think this is a burqa.’ The insult in her voice is mostly genuine but sounds a little over exaggerated, he gets what she is doing. The teachers sort of floundering now ‘well, your niquab then?’ He takes it this time, all half mock outrage and genuine judgement. ‘Niquab? Are you serious? You don’t know the name of a garment like 10% of your students wear?’ The teacher looks properly cowed and she’s seemingly forgotten about the object. 

‘Well what is it called then’ Reyna rolls her eyes and in a voice fit for teaching a five year old says ‘this, this is called a hijab.’ She purposefully slows down on the last word to humiliate her some more. Flustered and defeated all she can say is ‘well finals are very soon you both need to make sure to pay attention so you can pass and graduate.’ She storms off and they both collapse back sighing and giggling a bit. 

It’s not until he’s out of the class and on his way to his next period when he realises it. She never actually gave him back the weed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah long time no see! Side note all the extras being released for end of Abi season / transition to Amira time™️ Are killing me, Matteo’s general grandpa look is just furthering his gremlinhood and I fully support that and love that for him.
> 
> Also I think burqa can also be spelled burka but if I’ve made some massive mistake and mixed the two up don’t hesitate to tell me
> 
> Have a great day / night xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I have most of episode one written already, the last clip is like five mins long and already giving me a headache!
> 
> Hope you found it readable, have a great day/night xx


End file.
